Ja-pan
Ja-pan is bread that Azuma creates which he hopes will eventually represent Japan globally. He has many of these Ja-pan''s, from ''Ja-pan #1 ''to ''Tomiura Ja-pan. Kazuma Azuma wishes to create the Ultimate Ja-pan, in order to release a new brand of bread that surpasses rice in Japan. As other countries have their own trademark bread (e.g. France: French Bread), he wishes for Japan to have one of its own too - a bread which will represent Japan and be for the Japanese people. At six years old, Azuma was introduced to bread by his older sister, Inaho. He met Yuuichi Kirisaki, a baker whose store wasn't doing so well, and was taught how to make bread. It was this 'kind old man' who inspired him to create the ultimate Ja-pan, as this was his dream too. 'Ja-pan' is a wordplay: 'pan' means bread in Japanese, so it's Japanese bread. Note: Some of these Ja-pan''s may be viewed as invalid (for instead, ''Ja-pan #16, ''which is actually Indian naan). Overview ''Ja-pan is a bread type developed by Kazuma Azuma, inspired by a bread maker when he was 6 years old. It's a whole different kind of bread, with a plethora of different techniques, recipes, shapes, textures, colors, and influences. Most of the bread Kazuma makes have techniques used in the most known types of bread, unknown to him, as shown with the croissant challenge, when he made a croissant with more than 300 layers. One of the biggest characteristics of all, and probably the most unique is that since this bread is made by Kazuma Azuma with the Solar Hands, everyone that tastes it gets an unique sensation, in which everything the bread is is represented in an out-of-world scene. There has been everything, since travelling in the space to find the Capricorn's constellation (because of the goat's milk in French-bread), to dying, because of the richness of the bread. List of Ja-pan *''Ja-pan'' #1: Soy-milk toast Ja-pan ※ *''Ja-pan'' #2: Suihan ja-pan (a Suihan is any automatic rice-cooker)recipe in chapter 13 *''Ja-pan'' #3: Microwave Sesame bread *''Ja-pan'' #8: ''' Colored, candied, slow-baked Turtle Ja-pan (with starch syrup) *Ja-pan #9:' Taiyaki bread *Ja-pan'' #10: Soaked Millet Ja-pan (Low-carb Diet Ja-pan) *''Ja-pan'' #12: ''' Choco-coronette ※ *Ja-pan ''#15:' Autodigested Japanese barnyard millet *''Ja-pan'' #15 (variant): Autodigested Nanshõkasei wheat flour (a bread targeting high school *''Ja-pan ''#16: Mt. Fuji Curry Ja-pan (actually Indian "Naan") *''Ja-pan'' #21: Budding Wheat Flour Castella Ja-pan (Castella is a type of sponge cake popular in Japan) ※ *''Ja-pan ''#22 Kamaboko Ja-pan *''Ja-pan'' #24: (presumed to be Hanako-milk (goat's milk) Butter Ja-pan) *''Ja-pan'' #24 (variant): Hanako-milk (goat's milk) Butter French-Ja-pan *''Ja-pan ''#32: Wasabi Dinner Bread Ja-pan (it doesn't spoil easily) *''Ja-pan #43: ' 324-Layer Croissant Ja-pan ※ *J a-pan # 44:' Heavenly Petalite Ja-pan *Ja-pan'' #51: Garlic Sports bread *''Ja-pan'' #51 Kai (variant): Eel, Nori , Silk powder and Black-soybeans Sports bread for F-1 Racers *''Ja-pan'' #54: Anpan *''Ja-pan ''#55: "Anpan" (filled with Grandmother’s homemade an) *''Ja-pan'' #56: Black Ja-pan (originally a bread with rice bran, but replaced with a special ash from bamboo charcoal in episode 29) ※ *''Ja-pan'' #57: Kabukiage Leftover Ja-pan *''Ja-pan'' #58: Sushi-style Melon Ja-pan ※ *''Ja-pan'' #59: '''Okonomiyaki-sandwich with Yakisoba filling *Ja-pan #60:' "Sticky and Stretchy" Vital Gluten Ja-pan *Ja-pan'' #61: Taima Bread Donut (Taima is cannabis, but also sounds like "time machine") ※ ※ Indicates it was produced in Japan by the Yamazaki Pan Company. After the Monaco Cup Arc, Azuma ceases to attach numbers to his Ja-pan (Ken stated that it's because all those before are mere trial products). The breads he makes in the Yakitate 25/9 Arc are tied to various areas of Japan, and are named accordingly. *'Ōma Ja-pan:' Sea urchin Chawanmushi bread *'Saito Ja-pan:' Mango Waffle Haniwa (Haniwaffle) *'Ōmagari Ja-pan:' Bent-scallion "Double Fondue" Blanchir (not Fondue; here it indicates "folded") *'Uppurui Ja-pan:' Remixed Nori Spring Roll Bread *'Gero Ja-pan:' Triple Bamboo Leaf manju *'Higashi Japan :' Kawachi's poor cutlet sandwich; soft bread made by Azuma, tonkatsu by Kawachi. *'Mount Fuji Japan:' Mashed yam Ultimate Sandwich Japan; resembles flag on Japan when cut into slice. Yakitate 25 Non-bread: *'Iyo Ja-pancake:' Pancake that is easily made and retains moisture, theoretically enabling it to be sold in shops. It uses glutenous rice flour in the batter to absorb excess water, and is topped with loquat "honey" (which is a honey like syrup) and buckwheat flakes to increase the crispiness for a longer time. *'Chitose Takoyaki Pizza:' Pizza that is made with "Inka's Awakening" potatoes to be suitable for selling in shops. It is made with a "base" that has potato mixed into the dough to absorb water, and a "balloon" lined with potato chips placed over the base, to prevent it from becoming flat again after the hot air inside cooled down (the potato chips are supposed to form a kind of petticoat). Anime only: *'Ōkuchi Wafuu (Japanese-style) Ja-pan Man:' Tenobe Man ("Man" is "dumpling" in Japanese, and probably refers to typical Nikuman). Tenobe is a type of noodle created by manually stretching the dough multiple times, and also refers to the process of making the noodles. Not in manga; Only shown in episode 56 of the anime series *'Tomiura Ja-pan:' Preserved Loquat Tart; first appear as a side story in the manga. Other: *'Nou (Niigata) Ja-pan/Gopan: Ultimate Nou-Miso Japan/Gopan:' Made by Azuma in anime finale to win Yakitate!9, and made by Kirisaki in the manga as a brain-control Gopan. Category:Recipes